


The Aftermath

by freakyleinchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyleinchen/pseuds/freakyleinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war is over Neville goes to St. Mungos to tell his parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Neville Longbottom stood still, nervously staring at the unsuspecting gray door in front of him. Over the door a worn-down sign read Janus-Thickey-Ward.  
It had taken Neville a few days to get up here, to the forth floor of the St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. But now it was time.

Taking a deep breath Neville finally stepped forward and pushed open the door.  
The Healer in charge of the long-term patients in this ward look up and nodded a polite greeting but otherwise didn´t acknowledge him. She was preoccupied with Gilderoy Lockhard who apparently didn´t want to eat because he was busy signing everything within his reach.  
Neville was glad as he wasn´t in the mood for cheerful congratulations or worshipful praise. He finally understood why Harry disliked attention so much.

Luckily he was able to cross the room without interruption. At the end of the room two beds were separated by curtains from the rest of the patients. With a sad sigh Neville passed the curtains and sat down on one of the two unoccupied chairs.

“Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad. How are you?” he began. His dad just continued to stare at the white wall opposite from him, while his mum blinked absentmindedly at him.  
“I´m sorry I haven´t visited in so long, but I haven´t left Hogwarts in almost a year. I´m sure Grandma explained the situation to you.”

He took both theirs hands in his. They were incredibly fragile and ice-cold.

“Mum, Dad, I have good news. So, um, it´s over; Voldemort is dead. And, and She´s dead too. Bellatrix Lestrange is dead as well. Molly Weasley killed the crazy bitch.”

Alice Longbottom tilted her head questioningly and offered him a Bertie Bott´s Every Flavor Bean.  
“Thanks, Mum.” Neville smiled weakly and took it. He couldn´t be quite sure what flavor it was but it might have been vomit. That would certainly fit the taste already in his mouth. 

“Well, it´s over. Voldemort is dead, Harry killed him. There was a great battle a Hogwarts. A lot was destroyed but don´t worry, they´ve already started to rebuild everything. Loads of people died. A long time we thought Harry died too. He went into the forest to meet Him, the fool. When they came out with Hagrid carrying his body everyone thought it was over.  
But I knew it couldn´t be! Harry´s a great guy, most courageous bloke I know, but he´s not everything the Light had. And he certainly wouldn´t die for the survivors to give up. If he died for us then it was to give us a chance.  
I wouldn´t – I couldn´t let it end like that. And then Voldemort´s snake attacked me. It charged and I, well, I chopped it´s head of. I was so angry I wanted to destroy everything, especially something dear to the old Snake guy. Harry said, it was brave and without it he coulnd´t have won. But I was just angry.  
And then they fought again. And it´s over. It´s over now. They´re gone!”

At the end Neville just bend over and sobbed. His mum stared at him with a bewildered gaze, his dad hadn´t moved once.

“It´s over but so much is destroyed. Diagon Alley is empty. Hogwarts half in ruins. And so many are dead. Remus and Tonks. Fred. Lavender. Why? What for? O Merlin, Why?”

Alice reached out and bemusedly patted her sons head where it lay on the edge of her mattress.


End file.
